Cupid's arrow day three
by Rhyoko123
Summary: Day Three


Cupid's Arrow: A HotGear Fanfiction

I do not own Hotstreak, Gear or Static Shock in any way: This is purely a fan writing what she wishes could have happened to one of her Favorite Yaoi(BoyxBoy) Couples

Wednesday, February 3, 2012

I woke up at 6 am to the sun shining and a nice cool breeze, which in the middle of February is actually quite chilly, but oddly enough I felt comfy. I opened my eyes when I noticed that my blanket felt awfully fuzzier than normal.

"What in the world?" I jumped up as I saw I was wrapped in a huge furry quilt of red with three gears on it. I just was amazed as I stared at this lovely blanket. My brain finally woke me up as I realized my Feugo Admirer had gotten into my room and looked at my traps I set. Backpack had set an invisible laser trap that would sound the alarm to wake me and send out a plasma that would trap the young man against the window in a concrete like caccoon. And Backpack recorded the room all night. I also set up some measly trap that if he came in through the window, that the window would shut down on him,and automatic hand cuffs to the wall would come out, securing him. Unless of course, he was a Bangbaby….'UUGHHH? Let's not think about that. But none of my traps had been set off or.. hey where was Backpack.?' I looked around and heard a small beeping from under the bed.

" Backpack, what are you doing?"

"Beep, beeeep, bbbbeeeeeeepp."

" Oh, you have something to show me? What is it, I wonder" I picked up Backpack smiling. " He has got to be one hell of a genius to get past you, after all, the chocolate's gone."

I went through his file drive of the evening. There was nothing but black.

"Backpack, what the heck?"

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!BeepepepppeeBeeep.. Beeep eep."

" Oh, really , it's a surprise halogram message? Well show it to me!"

" BEEp"

I sat on my new blanket as Backpack started to roll a film. All I saw was this guy in a hood sitting in the tree and his face was, of course, covered. HE looked to be a muscular build and had his legs wide open. 'Hhh, mmm. Nice view.' Then he smiled and had the most dazzling white teeth I had ever seen.

"Hello Richie boy!" He said but his voice sounded like a bad video game voice and I knew it wasn't his real one. " I had a little chat with your computer bag and he decided to shut down the traps to get number one of the presents I have for you today. He is also concealing my voice so that you can't tell who I am. He thinks that I am a perfect match for you. Here is your riddle poem for the day my sexy nerd. Man, I wish I could enter that room, and just touch your face, but then I probably..." He paused here and licked his teeth making his smile much more delectable.

" Let's just say you wouldn't have been sleeping any more! Hehe"

I gulped at his implications. 'Ok, he totally is into me. Well, that's good, because I am getting way more interested in him.'

" Now, Richie, sweet man of my dreams,

There is two more gifts of this day,

One involving all the villains tied up to Beams,

Another will be you getting new toys that you use to play,

And of course the blanket, to give another hint to my identity,

Hopefully making your day.

Now go to your technology home, Where you will be able to enjoy

The goodies left by myself, your Fuego Admirer."

"Oh and thanks for the chocolate." He took out the chocolate from his pocket, licked it slowly and popped the whole thing in his mouth, his white teeth just shining in the moon light.

And with that the hologram stopped. My pants felt real tight, which was the only reason why I didn't start screaming! " What did he tell you, Backpack, to make you agree to not show me everything!"

"BEEEp, BEEEpBEEP!"

"Your enjoying this, aren't you? Well I can just hack into your video logs and look for myself can't I " I sneered and try to jump Backpack.

"BBBBBBEEEEEEPPP!" Backpack screeched and ran away from me and outside the window before I could grab him, due to the "constrictions" in my pants.

" Backpack! Dang it" I just couldn't believe it. Whoever Fuego was, he was smart enough to talk to my computer. He knew about Backpack, and was a genius. He had great teeth and was hot! He also liked the color red a lot. I got back under the blanket and just enjoyed the feel.

" So, I have two more presents today? I wonder what he thought of Backpack. Guess I can't know since HE RAN AWAY!" I yelled. " Oh well, I should relieve myself ."

############## a couple hours later###########

I was in advanced classes, so I didn't have class today. So I headed to "Headquarters" To check on any Gangbaby activities when my shock box went off.

" Hey Rich, you there?" Virgil voice rang.

" Yep, I'm here, going to headquarters, whats up?"

"Um, your never going to believe this, but there is no superheroing today. I kind took care of it already"

"What do you mean?"

" Umm, well, I went patrolling at 6:30 and there wasn't even any cop calls or anything till at 7, when there was a report down at the docks. Apparently all the Gangbabies in town that like to cause trouble, including EBON's Gang, were all tied up hanging from the beams in a warehouse with metal fused around them. Ebon was in a box of lights on so he couldn't even escape. Man it was awesome but also weird. They all went in and when I asked who did them all in, they all said they didn't know. They all remember a bright light and when they woke up, they were in the warehouse."

I just stopped and started laughing as I got into headquarters and fell to the floor laughing so hard!

" Um, Rich, you okay?"

" YEAH hehehe.. um, hehe well." So I explained the latest Fuego Admirer attack and Virgil sounded dumbfounded!

" UUMM… Okay, I like this guy Rich. I even made it to school on time today.. So at least we can rule out any of the bad Bangbabies."

" Oh, don't even say that. I thought of that last night."

" Yeah, well, hopefully not. OHH, crap got to go to class, see you after school."

"Yeah, see you." 'Well, what do you think of that. He,he. Okay, this guy at least deserved a date. Whenever I find out who he is.' I smiled, feeling giddy. "Alright, I have received a blanket, and now all the villains were, what did he say "villains tied up to beams, so where is my third present?" I said aloud smirking to myself till I remembered another line of the riddle.

" Now go to your technology home."

"Oh… Shit!"

I sat in my chair dumbfounded. My Technological home was the head quarters, where I make all my gadgets. That meant that he….he… he knows about my identity. Wait, does that mean he knows about Static?!

'WAITT! I started going through things and tearing through all my gadgets! Nothing, I opened every drawer and still NOTHING! He knows! He Knows I'm Gear.'

"Beep, Beep, bEEP eep." I turned and Backpack was shaking as he came around the corner.

'Of Course! How could I not be suspect that he knew when he wasn't freaked by Backpack.'

"COME HERE!" I yelled.

"BEEEP, Beep, beep eep,e eeep, e" Backpack backed up into a corner.

"What do YOU mean, don't freak! He knows!"

"BEEp, beep, eep, Eppp"

"Oh, there's another present here, on the fan and it will explain it all, FINE!" I went to the fan and used the chair and looked up and right on the center was a Fire Lily with a note.I opened it with hesitation.

Okay, Okay, I know your freaking out, but I promise that I won't tell anyone nor use it against you. I love you after all. And that skin tight suit you wear an extreme turn on, and I can think of few things we could do with you in , alright, probably shouldn't have said that, but hey I like what I like. I'm using the computer to write everything I'm saying to you. Now I hope you enjoyed your two first presents and the third one is connected to your suit to help with the bad guys! I love the fact that you're a superhero and want to keep you safe while doing it. After all I want that hot bod to.. never mind, hey you stupid computer.. stop typing everything I'm saying…. ARghh never mind. UMmm If you press the new green button on your utility belt or whatever, it will show you my present and the red button turns it off. OH ,and Static's electric waves won't damage it either. I had a umm… a very respectful person help me with it! Enjoy. From your Feugo Admirer.

Okay. Calm down Richie. Calm yourself down. So, he aaa.. He knows and won't use it against you! Backpack, you've seen him and talked to him. He an okay guy?

"Beep, Beep" and backpack emphasized by a smily face.

" Alright, if he's okay, then why won't you tell me who he is!

" BEEEEPPPP!" He said no with a finder wagging.

"Fine, guess I'll try on the suit." I changed real quick and tried to get my nerves up to "Play" with my new toy. 'Should I trust him? Maybe I should call Static before this? No, try to be adventurous Richie! This guy that likes you sure is. Can't wait to see what he does when he gets a hold of me! Oh, Richie don't think naughty thoughts. You don't even know the guy.' My conscience decided to get the better then me by appearing as a devil. But he got you turned on by just talking and his pretty teeth. Imagine where he could put that nice mouth… BAD Devil Richie, Bad Devil Richie. I ignored my Devil and pushed the green button and I floated off the ground and was surrounded by a liquid bubble. It looked like a design I seen before….." NO WAY! Backpack throw something at me."

Back pack threw a rock and it bounced right the clear bubble!

" OH MY GOD HE MADE ME A FORCE FIELD SHIELD!"

I was so giddy that I started dancing in the air" YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" I had though about it, but I couldn't find the right suitable format for basic molecular figuration to make it so that I could pass through it,and her it was in front of me.

" I can't wait to tell Static" , and I can't wait till tomorrow to see what Fuego Admirer has to offer next.


End file.
